


I am looking for a fic

by Eslater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eslater/pseuds/Eslater
Summary: I am looking for a fic from FanFiction.Net about Harry and Voldemort. Harry goes to Voldemort’s house or something and I think he is kinda crazy. I am pretty sure he maybe tortures someone. I remember Voldemort had the death eaters looking for Harry. One death eater brings in a child he thinks is Harry but actually just looked like him. I think his name started with an A. It wasn’t completed and I think about 70k.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	I am looking for a fic

I am looking for a fic. What I know about it is in the summary.


End file.
